Dark Love
by Figment EFP
Summary: Yuki has become so wrapped up in her own feelings for Kaname that Zero no longer exists to her. Zero becomes depressed. but a new disciplinary member changes his world. Inspired by ImmortalMoon-44. M for suicide attempts, cutting and sexual themes


Title: Dark Love

Bases: Vampire Knight

Summary: Yuki is so wrapped up in her feelings for Kaname that Zero no longer exists for her. Zero becomes depressed. When a new member for the disciplinary committee is introduced, Zero's world is turned upside down. OCxZero OCxKain OCxIchijo. First VK story. Inspired by ImmortalMoon-44. Rated M for suicide attempt, cutting, and sexual themes.

Zero gave a groan of disapproval as he and Yuki stood in Headmaster Cross's office. Zero folded his arms over his broad chest. His shaggy silver hair fell over his face, covering his eyes and giving him a certain mystic look. "Why again are we adding more to the Committee? You have said previously before that you didn't trust anyone other then Yuki and I." Zero stated, leaning against the wall.

"Yes well with Yuki failing all her exams, my precious flower needs time of her own to study so she can pass and the class rep can get off her case. Yori has offered to help Yuki, but Yuki is always to tired to stay awake during the studies." the Headmaster paused, giving a deep sigh. His golden hair was pulled high upon his head. "Besides Kiriyu, the people coming are two of the top defenders from the Bonez Academy, they will be able to help."

"Look, I don't need other's to help me. Yuki was never much help before so I think I can do this alone."

Yuki huffed. "Excuse me? You're the one who was always skipping and cutting out early from your duties."

"And you're always in so much of a daze whenever you see Kuran that you're completely useless." he shot back.

The Headmaster cleared his throat. "Well those things don't matter. We're getting two more Guardians. They will be here tomorrow." He looked at his watch. "It's time for you to go and do your duties." he turned looking out the window.

With a scorn, Zero pushed himself to the door, his uniform slightly open at the top. Yuki walked beside him, her brown hair blowing lightly as they headed to the gates. Already, girls were lined outside the gates. There were mutters of who preferred which of the Night Class students. Yuki and Zero shoved their way through the crowd to the gates. As usual, when the Night Class came out, every girl bowed in unison. The attention hog of the group, Aido Hanabusa, often referred to as "Idol", began waving and craving the attention. His cousin, the quiet and hard looking Kain Akatsuki, just gave a sigh of annoyance. Kaname Kuran smiled at Yuki. "Good evening Yuki" he said, his voice soft and laced with love. Yuki's face turned crimson and she bowed in respect.

"H-hello Kaname-sama" she said, her voice barely above a whisper. Kaname walked toward her, putting a hand on her head. The light touch caused her to straighten. She stared into the beautiful face of the vampire that stood in front of her. His deep brown- black hair fell in front of his auburn eyes. His face was so gentle with her. "I-It's nice to see you…" she said. She felt as though they were the only two in the world. Some of the girls behind them glared with envy, but Yuki ignored the sharp scorned looks. Kaname's hand went to rest on her cheek, when Zero's hand wiped around from behind Yuki, grabbing Kaname's wrist and holding it away. "Z-zero…" Yuki said dazed.

Kaname's eyes hardened as he looked at Zero. "Hello Kiriyu." his voice was a strained kindness, laced thickly with hate.

"You have class to attend to Kuran." Zero said letting go of Kaname's wrist. Ruka and Aido fluffed out in a fighting stance but Kaname put his hand up. He smiled one last time to Yuki before leaving. With Yuki in a daze, she was no help with the girls. Zero gave a frustrated groan and yelled "GET BACK TO YOUR DAMN DORMS! SHOW'S OVER!" The girls all coward away from Zero. They then ran back to the dorms. Zero let out a sigh of relief when Yuki hit him upside the head. "OUCH! What the hell Yuki" he glared at the short girl.

"You don't have to say things to make them hate you Zero. You wonder why you never get chocolates…" she trailed off. 'Why can't he be more like Kaname" she thought.

As if she said it aloud, Zero growled. "I don't want to be like your pretty boy" he said with a scorn. Before Yuki could respond, Zero had stormed in the direction of his dorm. He began muttering to himself. 'Why can't she accept me for who I am…' he thought to himself with distress. He reached the dark corridor leading to his dorm. He walked the length of it quickly and slammed his door shut. After pulling his shirt and jacket off, he looked at the _Bloody Rose _gun on his bed.

He picked it up and sat on the bed. He stared at the metallic death sentence. '_It has no affect on humans but will kill a vampire with enough shots and in the right places'. His memory flashed to when he got the gun. He gave a sigh and ran his fingers lightly over the barrel, down the barrel to the words carved deep into the silver metal. He gave a sigh and threw the gun onto his pillow. He opened the drawer on his bedside table. Inside sat a large knife, sharpened enough to cut effortlessly. He picked the knife up, holding it to his wrist. Barely touching his skin with the tip, blood bubbled from the wound. He gave a small hiss of pain but the wound healed almost right after the blade touched him. Zero held the blade tightly, closing his eyes and digging it deep enough that he shouldn't have been able to use his hand. He should have severed the main arteries, but nothing happen. He opened his eyes to see the wound was healed over. He gave a cry of irritation. He threw the blade down, it clattering to a stop at the Headmaster's feet "How did you get in?" Zero asked, his face buried into his hands. He was hunched over , his back arched. "Better question, what do you want?"_

_The Headmaster sighed and bent, picking the bloodied blade up. "I have a key to all the rooms. I heard you slam your door so I was worried." he set the knife on the dresser. "I came up because I was worried. You seem irritated and angry lately. What's wrong?" Headmaster sat next to Zero. _

_Zero sighed and looked at the wood paneled floor. "What if these new students end up like Maria. Shizuka took over her body. What if one of them is possessed by a vampire?" he asked, his guard down._

_The Headmaster smiled at Zero's openness. "Maria was an accident. We weren't expecting her to be Shizuka." Headmaster sighed. "And I wasn't expecting you to get hurt. Or our precious princess, and I feel terrible for not being able to help." he looked at Zero. "But it was in the Night dorm. Lord Kuran is in charge of that wing. I may be the headmaster but the vampire society handles things differently then humans. They take everything to the Senate for them." Headmaster shifted as the air became thick with an awkward shadow. "Look…. Son, we can't all change what happens and we can't all control what happens. You can't stop yourself from turning into what you hate and you can't stop Yuki's feelings toward Lord Kuran." Zero's breath hitched as he looked at the Headmaster. The Headmaster gave a sad smile. "I know you care for Yuki more then she does you, but you can't hold it against her that she cares for Lord Kuran. After all, Lord Kuran is the only reason she's here." Headmaster smiled. He stood and picked up the blade as he headed toward the door. "Oh and Zero," he said turning back, "Treat these new students nicely. They've each had a hard life and don't need to be hurt anymore then they have." he closed the door slowly behind him. Zero sighed and laid down in his bed. He rolled into sleep._

"_THEY'RE HERE!" the class rep yelled. Yuki, who had been having her annual class nap, woke with a jolt. Zero groaned. "They're here. The transfer students. I heard they were both Night Class." they all began to gossip 'Great, just what we need' Zero thought. 'More night class students'. The class rep turned slowly to Zero and Yuki. "You two have to show them around." his face twitched as he muttered "Why is it always the disciplinary that gets to see the new students." Zero sighed and walked toward the Headmaster's dorm. He saw Kaname in the door_

"_Great, even better. Kuran" he said in distain. Yuki glared up at him. Zero ignored her and went in. Inside the room stood two girls, both polar opposites. One had short, spiked hair. It was white with pink, red, and blue laced throughout it. She was taller then the other girl, probably taller then Ruka. She had a tattoo of the ice kanji on her neck. She wore the uniform of the Night Class. The other one had black hair that was past her uniformed skirt. She was a light tan colour, her build like Rima's . Zero saw the kanji of darkness on her neck. She wore the Day class uniform. _

"_This is Koori no Tsuki," Headmaster indicated to the white haired girl. Koori looked up, her eyes a crystallized pink. She smiled, her fangs exposed. "and this is her human Kurai Tsuki ." The dark haired one looked up, here eyes a deep gold, like a raw topaz. "Koori, as you can tell is a Night Class student, which is why Lord Kaname is here. Kurai is a Day Class student, which is why you two are here."_

_Koori smiled and looked to the students in the room. "Kurai and I are very happy to be of service." her voice was very mature for her look. Zero's attention was on the small dark-haired girl. She looked scared. Zero gasped as he saw the small cut mark across the width of her neck. His vision went to the floor. Koori smiled and her pink eyes lit up. "I hope Kurai and I can help out the Academy." she said a giggle threaded within her words. She smiled at Kaname. She slinked toward him and grabbed his hand, bowing and kissing his hand. Yuki glared and folded her arms, giving a small huff. Kurai stood to the side, staring as her master caused an awkward tension in the room. Kaname, however, did nothing. His face was blank as he stared at the white-haired girl._

"_A pleasure to meet you." His voice was bland. "Cousin to the Ichijo family." Zero and Yuki froze. Both knew the infamous Takuma Ichijo. The Night Dorm Vice President had been a very vital asset to the school, scoring the highest in every subject. _

_Yuki turned to Koori, and all Koori did was smile. "So the Prince of the school recognizes an aristocratic vampire. How lovely." she said, her voice thick with a teasing anger. "So nice of a Pureblood to acknowledge us little people." Koori said. She glared, her beautiful face distorting into that of her true self deep within. Her fangs began to bare themselves. Kaname didn't flinch as she did so. Kurai stiffened and Zero stood, ready to pull his gun. Koori stared directly at Yuki Cross._


End file.
